Just Dance, Gonna Be Okay Re Upload
by LittleLostCullen
Summary: Hey guys, I got someone to beta read the original story. Bella, an aspiring ballerina, auditions for one of the most prestigious dance companies in the world. Will she make it there? Rated M for lemons later, hope you all like the re upload


Ever since I was little I've known that I was destined to be a ballerina. It may seem cliché, but I've always been fascinated in the beauty of the dancers as they gracefully glide along the stage. My parents never really wanted me to be a professional dancer. They really wanted me to be a business woman, or a lawyer, but I had such a burning passion for dance. Earlier this year, I began researching some dance and ballet companies, hoping that they would accept me.

I've been dancing since I was three and my teachers have always told me how good I am. However, they also tell me I need to better my technique. I hope I get my chance to become one of those beauties floating across the stage; hopefully I'll find my center. Today is finally the day of the audition downtown. At this point I don't really care how my parents feel about my future, I'm just happy that I'm doing something that I love.

I felt like I was the most confident girl in the world until I saw the other dancers. They were breaking in their new Pointe shoes, and stretching on the floor. These girls have more than likely been dancing 24/7 since the day they were born. A few of them looked at me like I was some piece of trash in old ballet shoes. A hush came over the room.

A small and slender woman came inside; she obviously was one of the principle dancers of the company. She had light brown hair with auburn highlights, just the sound of her pumps clicking and clacking against the floor made me want to run to the nearest exit. She pursed her red lips as she slowly examined every girl in the room. Then I finally recognized who she was. She is the Renee Camargo, one of the best there is.

"Hello, and welcome to the annual auditions for the Ballet Company of New York City. I'm sure that all of you think you are much better dancers, than you really are. Some of you may be amazing dancers, but just not good enough. Then there is a small amount of you that will actually have what it takes to be in this prestigious company. That small amount of you will actually end up getting somewhere."

At that instant I felt my stomach turn inside out; I don't think I had ever been so nervous in my life. As I made my way over to the barre, I couldn't help but notice the girl who Renee was whispering to. She didn't look much older than me, so I didn't understand why she didn't have to audition. She was tall, lean and I began to realize that she must have been with the company since she was little.

I quickly tucked my chocolate brown bangs behind my ears as the music began to play. There was just something about being at the barre that made me feel at ease with the world around me. It made me feel invincible much like dancing itself. I can recall when I was little, when I thought that I would never be a good ballerina. My mother instilled confidence in me by telling me that I was the best dancer in the world. I can't believe that right now, at this very moment that I am auditioning for one of the best and most world renowned dance companies.

After learning an exceptionally difficult across the floor combination, we had to wait outside while the principals were making their final decisions. I stared mindlessly at my Pointe shoes. They were definitely beginning to wear and become soft. Out of no where a girl with a shoulder length bob sat down next to me, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Alice Brandon, I'm from New Jersey. What's you're name?"

She seemed to be one of those warm and friendly types. It wasn't a bad thing, but just kind of overwhelming for someone shy and introverted like me.

"Bella Swan, I'm from Brooklyn."

There I go again. I wanted to make friends here so badly, but here I go again with my short and awkward conversations.

"Cool name for a ballerina. So how long have you been dancing?"

She said with a laugh. I was guessing what she meant was I should be in Swan Lake because of my name. Although it wasn't very funny, I laughed.

"Since I was three, it's something I've always had a passion for, so straight from high school, I decided to audition here."

I was so surprised at how interested she looked while I was giving her a piece of my life story.

"I could tell, I watched you in the studio back there, you're really good. I hope we make it, I think we'll be great friends."

She said with a crooked smile as she held the bobby pins in her mouth while getting her bun situated. She was extremely sweet and nice, hopefully she won't turn on me in the long run, since we are competing.

"Thanks, I hope we do too."

I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella Swan"

A statuesque blonde man approached me, he was lean and muscular. I couldn't believe who I was staring in the face right now; it was Carlisle Cullen, the Mikhail Baryshnikov of contemporary American ballet. I used to have a huge crush on him in middle school.

"Ms. Carmargo would like to see you now."

He said with a soft smile. I nervously stared at him like an idiot for a millisecond. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I felt like I was in a horror movie, like the door of Renee Carmago's office was getting further with every step I took. Carlisle opened the door; there she was pursing her lips at me again. I don't think I have ever been so nervous. I felt like I could pass out right then and there."

"Bella Swan, when I was watching you in the studio, I could tell that you have poor technique, too much turn out, and your posture is horrendous."

At that moment, I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest with ten million daggers. I was being insulted and humiliated by one of the worlds most famous ballerinas. What made it worse was, she didn't even tell me whether I made it into the company or not, I was clueless. I had never been told by anyone in my life that my technique was awful, I new it wasn't the best, but I never thought you could have too much turn out as a dancer. I stood there, my eyes warming up with tears; I doubt that I'll make it in this place.


End file.
